Beckett
by Roninarnia
Summary: Alex reconnects with his mother's family. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex Rider Belongs to Anthony Horowitz and my OC's belong to me.\**

**Alex is 19 years old.**

* * *

Alex opened the file on his mother.

When this file was given to him Mrs. Jones looked concerned "Alex some of the things in that file are a bit disturbing...are you sure you want to read this?"

His answer was "Yes" Then and it was yes now.

He began to read:

_Helen Louise Beckett (DECEASED)  
_

_Aged 23_

_Hair- Light brown._

_Height- 5 ft 5 inches._

_Weight- 140 pounds._

_Occupation- Nurse._

_Criminal Record- N/A_

_Family- David Beckett (Father), Ewa Beckett (Mother), Harriet Beckett (Twin Sister older by 2 minutes), Joan Beckett (Sister), Joy Beckett (Sister), Margret Beckett (Sister), Pearlie Beckett (Sister), Nicky Beckett (Brother)._

_History- Came from an extremely abusive household (Father). Ran away 20 times by the time she was 16 eventually escaped with Ewa's and Harriet's help._

_Was not allowed to leave the house and had to hide under a blanket in her Sister's car to get out._

_Has scars all over back and arms._

Alex took all this in. Maybe he should pay a visit to Grandad and scare him a little.

He continued Reading a section that had been updated a year ago

_Notes- Harriet is not her identical twin and currently lives in Scranton PA. Unmarried.  
_

_Joy and Joan live together in Glasgow Scotland. They each have three children: Sally, Mary, and Tiffany (Joy). Rosa, Anna, and Mickey (Joan)_

_Pearlie lives in NYC and works for the NYPD. Divorced with one child (Bryony)_

_Margret is married with five children (Lucy, Luke, Donny, Daisy, and Winter). Lives in Hawaii._

_According to Harriet (Who we contacted for this current information) Nicky is a two bit loser who is paying child support for two ex-wives and currently lives with his girlfriend in Costa Rica. (Children's names are: Johnny, Julie, and Josie (First Wife). Susan, Edward, and Lucky (Second wife). Has one daughter with girlfriend (Jamie)._

_Ewa is living in Miami Florida USA._

_Father is currently serving a life sentence in an unknown location for drug dealing.  
_

Alex picked Harriet's number out and dialed it. From the sounds of it she could answer most of his questions about his mother.

After the first Ring Alex realized that it had been a year and his Aunt may have moved by then.

His fears where unfounded. A woman with a faded British accent answered the phone.

"Harriet Beckett."

Alex said carefully "Hello Aunt Harriet. This is Alex."

The voice snapped "Dahheck is Alex?"

Alex sighed deeply "Helen's son. John Rider's old employer gave me your phone number."

There was a long silence.

"Are you still there?"

He jumped slightly when his Aunt let out a barking laugh "Bloody heck what took you so long Kid?! I thought Ian had you! Is he still around?"

"He died 5 years ago."

Harriet sounded upset "Dang I'm sorry kid. That's rough. Who are you with now?"

"Currently I'm on my own but I was raised by an Edward Pleasure. I'm in Scranton now."

"You want me to pick you up Friday? I've got some meetings and crap to do for a couple days..."

Alex laughed "Sure whatever Aunt Harriet."

"See ya kid."

* * *

**Read and review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex Rider Belongs to Anthony Horowitz and my OC's belong to me.\**

**Alex is 19 years old.**

* * *

It was Friday morning and Alex was nervous.

He stood outside the hotel. His Aunt was coming to take him to lunch at 12:00 and it was 12:12.

Alex jumped when he heard a woman's voice call "Paging Alex Rider. Come in Alex!"

He grinned as his Aunt waved at him from next to her beat up Ford pickup.

Alex walked quickly over "You must be Aunt Harriet."

Aunt Harriet grinned "And you must be Alex! Your eyes look a bit like Helen's though the hair is all John."

Alex laughed "Its great to finally meet you!" He looked her over. She was about 5ft tall and looked wiry. She had cut her ash blonde hair into a pixie cut and had bright green eyes that took in everything and seemed to laugh openly at him.

Her clothes where comfortable looking jeans, a Penn state T-Shirt, and black sneakers with a light brown jacket.

She said "You coming or what?"

Alex shook his head "Sorry its just...You look nothing like my Mum did."

Harriet shrugged "Yeah well we're not identical. There's a word for it but I forgot so...Get in the truck."

Alex chuckled and got in the truck "Get ready to answer some questions when we get there."

"Same to you kid. I haven't seen you since you where 3 months old."

* * *

A few minutes later and Alex found himself sitting on a park bench eating a sub "This is great!"

Aunt Harriet grinned "Told you I make good Subs. So lets play twenty questions! I'll start."

"How did Ian die?"

Alex wasn't sure how much his Aunt knew...Or how much she should know "He died in a car wreck when I was 14. Where were you when he died? Or when Mum and Dad died for that matter?"

Harriet sighed "I took care of you until Jack came along. Pearlie did too."

That surprised Alex "Really? Why didn't you two stick around?"

"Pearlie was getting married and I THOUGHT I was too. Which is why he hired Jack in the first place."

"You could have written." Alex took a bit out of his sub.

"I did. I sent you your first Soccer ball."

"Ian told me it was from an Aunt but I thought you where a great-aunt."

Harriet shrugged "Makes sense. He didn't like me. Thought I was 'Batcrap crazy'."

Alex nodded slowly "Did Aunt Pearlie write?"

"Yeah but your Uncle redirected them to me" Harriet pulled a large bundle of letters out of her coat pocket and held them out"Give them a read if you like."

Alex accepted the gift "Thanks. Why did he dislike Mum's family so much?"

Harriet said "Your Uncle only disliked me and Aunt Pearlie. The only reason your other Aunts hadn't contacted you is because Grandad had a sick hold on them that was only broken when he was sent to jail."

"What about my Uncle Nick?"

"Dear your Uncle Nick is a MORON. You are better off without him."

* * *

**Read and review. I have no Idea why Ian disliked Pearlie. You dear reader can speculate.  
**

**As for Harriet she does not accept lies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex Rider Belongs to Anthony Horowitz and my OC's belong to me.\**

**Alex is 19 years old.**

**Hugo is from Point Blank.**

* * *

After a fun day of talking to each other and discovering they where both afraid of dragonflies and crickets Harriet dropped Alex off at the motel.

She called after him as he got out of the truck "Have a nice day sissy boy!"

Alex rolled his eyes "Says the woman who screamed bloody murder when a baby grasshopper landed on her foot."

Harriet protested "It was EVIL my nephew! It craved human flesh!"

He laughed "Whatever...hey what do you do for a living?"

Harriet smirked and Alex was suddenly reminded of Hugo before he shoved Tom into an icy lake "I work for the CIA."

Alex gaped at her.

"Close your mouth kid you'll catch less flies that way."

Alex jumped back in the truck and yelled "YOU LET THEM SEND ME?!"

Harriet looked at him funny "Did I say that? Alex I told them my professional opinion and they crapped on it, I offered to go with you on Skeleton Key but I was laid up in the hospital with five broken ribs and third degree burns on my torso, and I was on a mission during Ark Angel. Kay? Not my dang fault."

Alex asked "What was your professional opinion?"

"Cussing version or non-cussing?"

"Um...non?"

Harriet smiled pleasant "That they should pull their heads out of their rears and stop sending kids on suicide missions for giggles."

Alex replied "It wasn't exactly for giggles."

"Don't be so sure Aussie. Now get out I need to get home."

Alex hopped out "I'm still mad at you."

Harriet shrugged"I still love you. You are my nephew and Helen's son." She drove off.

* * *

Alex sat at the desk and opened one of the letters from Aunt Pearlie:

_Dear Alex,_

_You must know now that your Uncle Ian is an arse and will always be an arse. He wants you to be a spy like your daddy but I say bull. You should choose for yourself when you're old enough whether it be Train Operator, Football player, or even a spy._

_Anyway I'm getting married pretty soon to your Uncle Abiola. He's a cop same as I'm going to be and I love him so much. I hope if you meet him you'll like him too._

_Be a good boy and listen to Ian and Jack._

_Love_

_Auntie Pearlie_

* * *

**Read and review.**


End file.
